Far Away The ReWrite
by Iggity
Summary: Ron goes out to help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all, but will he return to his wife, Hermione? RHr ship. Post Hogwarts. Sequel added to end. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**Okay. So for some reason my line thingy isn't working...but whatever. Anywho. I re-wrote this because I was going to write a sequel since some people were kind of confused as to what happened to Ron, but I submitted it to checkmated as well (without the lyrics) and it was too short, so I figured screw it. So I took out the lyrics and added the mini sequel that was too short to be any decent story. Hope you enjoy the re-write of 'Far Away'.**

**_Disclaimer:_ As always, I own nothing but the plot. The song (Far Away) belongs to Nickelback and the characters belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. **

_**Far Away**_

'Hermione…the Order; they need me. So does Harry. You have to say here, though,' Ronald Weasley said to his wife. Hermione looked at him.

'Ron…'

'I'm sorry, love. They've finally cornered Voldemort! I have to help keep his Death Eaters away while Harry finishes the job,' Ron replied gently. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Ron, pulling him close and inhaling his scent.

'What if I never see you again?' she whispered, feeling the tears come to her eyes. She swallowed and pulled back a bit to wipe the tears away. Ron looked down at her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'I'll come back. You can count on it,' he whispered back, kissing her softly on the lips and then walking off. He opened the door to the Burrow, looked back at Hermione and blew her a kiss before walking out of the house and closing the door behind him. Hermione watched Ron leave and felt the tears come back to her eyes. She sat down and let the tears roll down her face, not bothering to push them away.

Ron walked out and Apparated to Harry's flat.

'Ron! Thank Merlin you're here! Come on, we have to get moving if we want to finish this. Can you believe that Voldemort has been around for ten years?' Harry asked, grabbing his cloak and wand and heading out, Ron behind him.

'Nope. I'm actually surprised that Hermione and I got married without any unwanted crap happening,' Ron replied, following Harry and closing the door. They headed outside and met up with Lupin and Tonks.

'Good, you're both here!' Lupin yelled over the battle taking place around the corner.

'Okay! This is what's going to happen,' Tonks bellowed. 'Ron! You and everyone else is going to keep the Death Eaters away so that Harry can get rid of You-Know-Who!'

'Okay!' Ron bellowed back. Lupin and Tonks nodded and lead the way to the battle. Harry went to follow them, but Ron held him back.

'What's wrong, mate?' he yelled. Ron looked at him and inhaled deeply.

'If you make it and I don't, be sure to tell Hermione that I love her and that I hope she'll never forget me, alright?' Ron replied. Harry looked at him for a second, then nodded and embraced his friend.

'I will,' Harry replied. Ron grinned and the two friends left.

Hermione sat at the table and tried to concentrate on reading, but it didn't work. She was too worried about Ron. She closed her book and went back to pacing the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ron was battling Bellatrix LeStrange…and losing badly. He was stumbling and his aim wasn't too good. He pointed his wand and thought as hard as he could, but Bellatrix hexed him before he could finish his thought.

'CRUCIO!' Bellatrix screamed. Ron curled up in pain and began to writhe around on the ground. His muscles had seized up in pain and he couldn't move; he couldn't even scream. He tried to struggle against it but found that his body just wouldn't respond.

'Well, well, well. How about I kill you now and then find your little home and kill your Mudblood wife, hmm?' Bellatrix hissed in his ear. Ron gritted his teeth and tried to move again, but couldn't. He felt a wand-tip poke into his temple.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Hermione was, once again, sitting at the kitchen table. To take her mind off of Ron, she had scrubbed the whole kitchen and then broke down into a flood of tears. She had just finished a cup of strong, black coffee and was looking around the sparkling kitchen. A knock came from the front door, and Hermione leaped up and raced towards the door. She whipped it open and saw Harry standing there, head bowed and robes torn and bloody from the War.

'No…no, Harry don't do this to me,' Hermione stated, backing up and looking at Harry. He sighed and lifted his head.

'Hermione…I'm sorry. But he had a message for you,' Harry whispered, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

'What?' Hermione sobbed, sitting down so that she wouldn't fall.

'He said that if something happened to him, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and hopes you never forget him,' Harry told her, pulling up a chair beside Hermione and rubbing her back. Hermione felt a fresh wave of tears come and let them fall. She looked up at Harry.

'Thank you,' she whispered through her tears. 'But I think it's best if you just leave me alone right now.' Harry nodded and got up off the chair and headed to the door.

'Harry?' Hermione called out through her tears. He turned around and looked at her.

'Yeah?'

'Is Voldemort gone?' she asked. Harry nodded and left. Hermione cradled her head in her hands and cried. She fell asleep on the kitchen table.

She was only asleep for about two hours when she was woken up by another knock at the door. She stood up and walked cautiously towards the door. She opened it and walked outside to see a crowd of people Standing in her mother-in-law's backyard. She saw a mop of red hair among the crowd.

'RON!' she screamed. He turned, saw her, and smiled widely, catching her as she jumped on him. He swung her around in circles as their lips connected.

'I thought I lost you,' Hermione whispered when they pulled apart.

'No. I was knocked out, that's all,' Ron whispered back, leaning his forehead against Hermione's. She kissed him again.

'Come inside, it's getting dark,' she whispered when they pulled away. Ron grasped her hand and they walked inside, the crowd of people behind them following.

'Sorry about the crowd,' Ron said, walking into the kitchen. 'They have no where to – whoa.'

'I needed something to keep my mind busy,' Hermione muttered, looking at the floor and blushing.

'Did it work?' Ron asked. Hermione swallowed and shook her head.

'No,' she replied, looking up to see Ron smiling at her. She blinked a couple of times. It was so surreal. He was there, but it was as if it was his ghost. Ron caressed her cheek.

'I'm really here, don't worry, love,' he whispered as a tear ran down Hermione's cheek. He pushed it away with his thumb gently.

'I love you,' she whispered back, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She heard him grunt slightly and pulled away quickly. 'You're hurt.'

'It's nothing. Just a bruise.'

'Ronald.'

'Hermione, it's nothing big, I swear.'

'You were just in a War, how is it nothing big?'

'It's not big…it's just tender.'

'Let me see it.'

'No.'

'Ronald Weasley - '

'Hermione, please; it's OK, I _swear_.'

Hermione sighed.

'Ron, please, just let me look at it.'

'No. I'll be fine, love,' Ron said, taking Hermione's hands. Hermione sighed.

'Ron, please. I just want to know how bad it is, that's all,' she said. Ron sighed.

'Fine. But I'll tell you instead. I'll bet Harry's already been over to tell you that I'm dead, right?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied, blinking the tears away. Ron sat down and stared at something over Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and saw Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Luna Lovegood standing behind her.

'Hey guys,' Hermione said. 'Can you wait in the living room for a bit?' They all smiled and nodded, heading out of the kitchen. Hermione sighed and sat down opposite Ron.

'So what happened to make people think that you were dead?' she asked. Ron took a deep breath.

'I was fighting Bellatrix LeStrange, and I wasn't doing to well. My wand work was horrible, but the only thing that kept me going was knowing that I'd get back to you when it was all over. So I directed my wand at her and tried to curse her silently, but before I even had the chance to finish saying the curse in my head, she had hit me with a Cruciatus Curse.

'I hit the ground and felt the tip of her wand pushing into my temple.

"How about I kill you now and then find your little home and kill your Mudblood wife?" she hissed at me. I tried to move but couldn't. Someone – I think it might have been Neville – killed her with a Cruciatus and I tried to sit up, but LeStrange had crawled onto me, so when she died, she collapsed onto me, and I must have hit my head or something. I guess I was knocked out long enough that maybe everyone thought that LeStrange had gotten to me before Neville had gotten to her,' Ron explained. Hermione swallowed and looked at the table; she just couldn't look at Ron.

'But, why would Harry not check to see if you had a pulse or something?' she whispered. Ron sighed.

'You never think straight when you think your best friend is dead, Hermione. Trust me,' he replied, reaching forward and grasping her hand. She sighed at his touch and marveled at the fact that he could still do that to her; make her loose all coherent thought and make her insides melt with a single brush of his skin against hers. She looked into his eyes one last time for proof that he really was alive, and it really was her Ron and not some sick Death Eater who had decided to screw with her head. She saw him lean in slightly and she bit her bottom lip before deciding that she should make should it was actually Ron and the only way that would be verified completely would be by kissing him.

She lent forwards and he met her lips half way, lightly pressing his own lips against hers. She sighed and knew it really was her Ron, for only Ron could make her feel hot and cold at the same time. Only Ron knew that lightly nipping her upper lip would make her whimper and pull him closer, wanting more of him. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and knew for sure – now that they had gone this far – that it was Ron, because only Ron could make her want to take him right where his stood. She pulled away gently and smiled, a tear escaping from her left eye. He smiled back and gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his right thumb.

'Any doubts that it's me?' he whispered, lacing his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. She gave a watery giggle.

'No. It most definitely is you,' she replied, more tears leaking out of her eyes. Ron pushed them away but Hermione was finally pushed over the edge and collapsed against him, sobbing hysterically. Ron held her up and tried to soothe her.

'I'm here, love. I'm here. I'm not dead, I'm right here.'

'Damn it, Ronald; don't you ever do that to me again, I thought I had lost you for sure!' she sobbed into his sweater. He chuckled.

'Surely I misheard you,' he said, holding Hermione out at arms length. 'You – prim, proper Hermione Weasley – let a curse word slip?' Hermione gave another watery giggle.

'Prat. You have a terrible effect on people, you know. Only you could make me laugh in the middle of an emotional breakdown,' she scolded. Ron smirked and pushed her hair out of her face.

'I know. That's why I do it,' he replied. Hermione laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, pulling him as close as possible and breathing his scent, never wanting to forget him and his smell and she pulled back and kissed him, wanting to memorize his mouth and his taste; currently blood. He must have bit his tongue when he had hit his head. They pulled apart and she smiled at him again.

'I love you,' she murmured, moving closer to him yet again. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was probably wearing that lop-sided grin he always wore when she told him her feelings.

'I love you, too,' he replied gently, stroking her hair and holding her. He was back in her arms. And he would never go far away ever again.


End file.
